


Happy Christmas

by slasher92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher92/pseuds/slasher92





	Happy Christmas

Harry looked down at the presents under the tree and sighed, he thought they had promised each other they wouldn’t do a big holiday this year. Shaking his head softly, he added one final gift before sneaking back up to their room. He hoped Draco would like his gifts, especially this one. 

Christmas day dawned bright and early the next morning and Harry had to fight a grin as he rolled over to see Draco sound asleep next to him still, his blonde hair halo-ing around his head. “Draco love, wake up. It’s Christmas,” he said softly as he kissed his cheek.

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” he replied before properly kissing him good morning. The two spent a while exchanging lazy kisses before Draco finally pulled away and said, “Right then, let’s go open presents.” Harry smiled as he got out of bed and wrapped his robe around him. 

They took turns exchanging presents until only two were left. One was a small box wrapped in silver and green foil and the other, a bright red bag. Harry picked up the box as Draco grabbed the bag, their hands brushing briefly. “You first,” Harry said as he set the box beside him. Draco smiled faintly and handed Harry the bag. Harry slowly removed the tissue paper and pulled out a small, oddly shaped item. He pulled the tissue away from it and blushed when he saw that it was a key. 

“It’s a key to the Manor. I know you already know how to disarm the wards and can floo in anytime and you already spent most of your time here, but I figured it was time to do this properly. So Harry…would you move in with me?” he asked nervously, looking down at the floor. 

Harry felt his eyes filling up with tears as he nodded happily at Draco before saying, “Yes.” Draco smiled at him and then leaned close to kiss him lovingly. 

“Good. Now, my turn,” Draco said with a soft laugh as he waited for Harry to hand him his present. His jaw dropped when, instead of handing it to him, Harry got down on one knee.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been by my side for the past three years and I have loved every second of it. I love you with all that I am and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m not always the neatest and sometimes I might forget things or make you mad but there isn’t anyone I would rather be with and love more than you. So will you do me the honour of marrying me?” Harry said as he took Draco’s hand and looked at him, eyes shining with hope and unshed tears. 

Draco couldn’t speak at first, he tried to say yes but his voice wouldn’t let him. So he did the only thing he could do, nod his head like a mad man and kiss Harry deeply. After they broke apart, he was able to say, “Yes! Yes! I do,” before diving back in and claiming his lover’s mouth. Harry laughed into the kiss as he slipped a band onto Draco’s ring finger.   
“Brilliant. Happy Christmas my love,” he said once they had stopped to catch their breath. Draco looked down at the band and saw there were small green and red gems around the silver and gold band, in true Hogwarts fashion. 

He smiled as he looked at Harry and said, “Happy Christmas Harry. I love you.”

The End!


End file.
